Afterlife Vows
by Namine778
Summary: Momo has been very lonely after Aizen left Soul Society. Aizen has an aching need to see Momo again. They vowed to love each other, what will happen? AizenXMomo - Lemons


**Afterlife Vows**

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or my boyfriend's character Kaze. Don't sue me! However I do own this fan fiction and all its glory as well as my character Namine Tashio who shall be in it very soon.

* * *

"_I'm Hinamori Momo, you're new lieutenant."_

"_I am well aware of who you are Momo," Said a tall man with curly brown hair with glasses and a sweet smile. He sat behind a desk wearing a squad five captain jacket and was looking at the small girl right in front of him. She was short, petite form, very sweet though. She had medium long brown hair held up into a bun with a cover over it. She held a zanpakuto at her side and a badge on one of her arms. She looked nervous, very nervous._

"_You remember me Captain Aizen?" Momo asked softly with a look of hope. Her eyes filled with joy when she saw the male behind the desk nod._

"_I could never forget such a sweet face like yours," He said softly and smiled at her again. He then stood and walked over to her. He placed a big, strong, but gentle hand on her head and smiled down at her. Her cheeks got red hot at the slight affection he was showing her. She remembered the touch she longed for ever since that day at the academy. He removed his hand and pointed to the other desk in the room._

"_There Momo," Sōsuke said softly. "This is your desk and where you shall work from now on as Lieutenant of Squad Five."_

_Those words set her soul a flame. They brought to her such a profound and unreal feeling in her stomach. She felt so empowered and privileged to be working under Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of Squad Five. She knew to herself that it was not only a privilege, but an honor. To be able to work under the man she admired most in her life really made her feel amazing. She not only admired him, but held a deep love and devotion for her squad captain, and it made her vow to do anything and everything for him that he needed and wanted. She wouldn't care the cost, the penalty, the punishment of her actions, as long as it made her captain happy._

'_For you my Taicho,' she thought to herself. 'I, Hinamori Momo, vow to give you my heart and soul.'_

*********

Momo woke up in the bed in her room, of the fifth division with a jump. The same dream playing in her mind over and over again. The vow she took for herself that fateful day she become the lieutenant of _his_ squad. She mentally cursed herself for having the same dream occur over and over again. She thought of him as the most wonderful, kind, and thoughtful man in the whole world, but ever since she heard of his betrayal when she woke up from the wound he gave her, she broke down. Now she was a hollow shell of the Soul Reaper she once was. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something. She had to break away and do something.

"Aizen Sōsuke," She whispered breathlessly. "Why…? Why hurt everyone so? Why hurt me? Didn't you tell that I-"

She stopped when she felt footsteps down the hall. She heard a soft knock at the door. She stared at the door before she got up. She then hesitantly walked to the door and opened it slowly. She looked to see who was there and saw her new squad captain, Kazemitsu Haruhi. He was taller than Aizen by a foot and had much different style. Kaze, for one could be trusted, and he was a pervert. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but Kaze was still a nice man. It was hard for Momo to trust anyone, especially a man since Aizen left the Soul Society, but for some reason she could trust Kaze.

Now that Momo thought about it, Kaze wasn't that bad looking. He had long white hair that was tipped red at the ends; he had red eyes that were even redder than the tips of his hair. He was tall, muscular, had broad shoulders and had this manliness about him that was hard to find nowadays. He wore the usual captains' attire, but instead of the normal shoes, he wore nice black boots. On his back he had two large swords almost as long as he was tall. However now he just wore kimono pants and that it's since it was the middle of the night. All the scars were showing all over his body from battle hollows and such. Kaze looked down at Momo with a calm smile.

"Is everything alright Momo?" He asked softly and quietly so he didn't disturb the other subordinates under him during their sleep. "I heard you talking in your sleep again. What's wrong Momo? Is it because of…_him_?"

"Yes," Momo whispered and looked down with a frown. She nodded as though she had been beaten and looked up at Kaze. She had a depressed and hollow look in her eyes that told she was a destroyed person. "I'm sorry if I woke you its just-"

"I understand," Kaze interrupted and hugged her softly. "Just get some sleep alright?"

"Yes Taicho," She said softly and hugged him back. "I just need to rest…I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Kaze nodded and with that closed the door behind himself. He sighed and went to his room to go to sleep. Momo frowned and flopped back into her bed. She sniffled and started to cry silently. She hugged her legs to her body and fell asleep crying.

*********

'_I, Aizen Sōsuke,' He thought to himself as he looked down at Momo. 'Vow to never hurt you on purpose and I shall always be with you. I vow to give my heart and soul to you, Hinamori Momo.'_

*********

A tall man with messy brown hair slicked back sat down in a big white bedroom on a bed with black sheets. He was wearing black pajama pants and that was it. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He looked over in the bed at the figure sleeping there. He saw the golden haired Arrancar in his bed and frowned. For weeks now he had been asking her to come to his bed chambers and have sexual relations, however it had not stopped the thirst, or the aching need he had not only of his member, but of his heart. He stood slowly and walked to the large doors that opened into a balcony over looking the sand covered wasteland known as Hueco Mundo.

He leaned over the balcony deep in thought thinking of what to do with his current situation. It seems that even thought he betrayed everyone he wasn't fully satisfied with the events that had occurred leading up to his departure from the Soul Society. Aizen may have seemed to be a heartless man, but looking at his actions he might be growing a heart. He released another sigh and felt soft arms wrap around his upper chest. The woman from his bed leaned her nude body against his bare back and snuggled him softly.

"I see you're awake," Aizen said softly to the female Arrancar, but he sounded emotionless when doing so.

"Yes I am," She responded back to him. She looked up at him through her messy golden locks and frowned. "Is something wrong Aizen-sama?"

"Halibel," He said with firmness in his voice. "What do you think of me?"

"You're a man of great power and intelligence," Halibel said purred to him. For some reason he always made her seem like a normal woman. Never the usual quiet type or just something that can be used for power, just a woman. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," He responded to her. He turned to her and kissed her deeply. Sōsuke pulled away softly leaving her speechless and got out of bed. He quickly dressed and walked out of his room leaving a very dumbfounded Halibel behind. He walked down the hall of his castle of Las Noches going straight past Gin and stopping.

"Hey Aizen-sama," Gin said with his large fox-like grin. "Where ya headin?"

"Make your rounds, then go to bed," Aizen ordered coldly and continued down the hall. He wasn't in the mood for the daily dose of Gin's sarcasm, not just yet anyway. He walked to the front door of his castle and walked straight out. He couldn't take it, he had to see _her_. Even if there was a consequence to it all. He had to see the one girl that he devoted himself to even though he was never meant to. She was suppose to be a pawn, but never turned out that way. Not in his mind…or his heart.

*********

Another day had passed in the Soul Society and Momo finished delivering her last bit of paperwork. She wasn't as tired as one would expect, but she was tired none the less. She just walked to a small ramen shop, got some ramen to go and walked home. She felt really sick especially on today. She knew she shouldn't have counted, but she did and it was the one year anniversary of Aizen's betrayal to the Soul Society. She sighed softly and opened her room door. She sat down at her small table after fixing herself some tea and started consuming her dinner. She never really liked to spend much money on herself; however she spent enough on the essentials to get her through the week.

She remembered going to Squad 9 today and talking to the new Captain. This woman was a very brilliant and well trained fighter. She also shared similarities with Captain Komamura. She too, was a canine, however if you looked at her you would never have guessed it for yourself. She looks perfectly human on the outside, but if you piss her off bad enough she'll go berserk on you and turn more wolf-like.

*********

"_Momo," A tall dark skinned women with purple eyes and long wavy hair said calmly to the lieutenant in front of her. "I know why you're acting so weird today. It's because of today's date."_

"_Tashio-taicho I-"_

"_Momo please," The captain in front of her raised her hand. She was a good looking woman. She was very curvy, had meat on her bones, large chest, and even though she was beautiful unlike the other women who had a body like hers she actually used her brains most of the time. She was a little bit of a clutz, but she was a renowned author and fighter. People knew who she was just like Momo's captain. However there was one thing wrong with Captain Tashio. Over her left eye she had a large scar. Her eye still looked normal, but there was a huge scar going down from her hairline all the way to the bottom of her cheek._

"_Sorry," Momo said softly. "I mean Namine. I guess I'm letting it affect me too much."_

"_It's understandable," Namine said softly. "Why not talk to Hitsugaya-taicho about it?"_

"_I can't bother him with it," She said softly. "It's been so long since this all happened. He was so sick of me after a week of talking about it."_

"_Momo," Namine said softly. "He'll understand it since he's your best friend. Go talk to him now okay?"_

"_Yes Taicho," Momo said softly and left._

*********

Momo sat up in her bed and sighed. She could not get to sleep that night. All the thoughts about him rushed through her mind. All the doubt, the sadness, the pain, and the suffering. She couldn't take the heartache; it drove her to almost drink! She then laid back down hoping the silence will lull her back into a dreamless sleep. She just couldn't sleep at all. It was driving her insane. Her whole entire body was over heated and she couldn't breathe right. She quickly ripped away the covers and picked up a night robe. She then walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

She walked off to the courtyard and out of the 5th division. She continued walking not caring about the surroundings around her. Soon enough she found herself on the hill of the Sōkyoku. She looked around and sighed softly. She could still sense the traces of reitsu left from the man who she once loved. She fell to her knees and sat down. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Aizen…taicho…" Momo whispered sadly and looked down.

"I go by Aizen-sama now Momo," Sōsuke said as he stood behind her. Momo whipped around and stared. She was speechless and it seemed like her body was numb and she couldn't move at all. Her gaze turned from shock and surprise to pure and wild hatred. Narrowed eyes told Aizen that he was truly hated, but not entirely.

"Go away Sōsuke!" Momo cried out in anger and held out her hand. Before she could fire a kidō blast at him he had grabbed her arm and held it down. Aizen shifted her and slammed her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her small form and held her close. Momo struggled to get away, but stopped shortly after and returned the hug.

"I love you…but I hate you so much," Aizen whispered softly and closed his eyes. "I could never stop thinking about you, not even once. You were always in my thoughts and even when I hurt you I regretted it. However I wanted to hurt you, but hated myself for it. I want to love you Momo, but I want to hate you."

"Sōsuke…" Momo breathed and frowned. "I feel so betrayed that you did this to me. Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Momo, you were a good pawn to use, that is why I did this to you," Sōsuke whispered in her ear and frowned. He hated himself so much right now. He didn't want to confess this much to her. He wanted to kill her and get it over with, but his heart forced him not to. His gaze met with hers and he stared into the large pools of chestnut and his heart melted once again.

She stared up at him in awe. She couldn't believe that Sōsuke Aizen, once Captain of Squad 5, and traitor to the Soul Society was holding her in such a loving manner and staring into her eyes as though they were lovers. It seems to befog the mind; she tried to hard to wrap it around the idea of him holding any amorous notions for her. It was so uncalled for, especially someone of his stature and background.

Sōsuke could not take it any longer. He had to see what those cherry colored lips tasted like. He needed to ravish her virgin body and make it his. He needed her. He _needed_ her! Ha! What a joke! For the great Sōsuke Aizen, the leader of Hueco Mundo, leader of the Espada ad Arrancar, the mastermind of basically taking Soul Society into mass chaos, and one of the most powerful Shinigami know to the world of the living and dead to want a, a mere Shinigami girl who is, to put it frankly, a wimp was completely out of the question. It sounded like something Gin would make up and spread it around Hueco Mundo as gossip.

However, it wasn't a joke, or a lie. In fact Sōsuke Aizen did in fact want Momo Hinamori and he wanted her body. And when Aizen wants something, he takes it. He stared at her lips one last time before devouring hers in a searing and passionate kiss. Momo panicked halfway through it though. She was not ready for something like that, but once she realized what occurred she gladly returned the so called "love" he was sending. She kissed back with as much force as she could possibly muster. All rational thought was tossed to the wind, for now at least.

Aizen then pulled away from the kiss and laid Momo softly on the ground before him. He smirked looking at her drunken expression. It seems she was in a lustful haze and was not aware of her surroundings. He then quickly undid the ties to her kimono and all before opening it slowly. He kisses her lips once more and moved onto the tender flesh of her neck. Sucking softly and kissing it repeatedly earned him a moan of thankfulness. She enjoyed the loving attention, but her lower body ached with need as well.

One of his hands roamed to her breast and kneaded the flesh slowly and pleasurably. He started laying soft butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone and finally her small breasts. He made his way to the right nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it softly. Soft cries and moans were music to his ears as the process continued. He smirked as he first heard her moan his name. That's what brought his semi-hard member completely to life. As he was working her right breast with his mouth he was rubbing and tweaking her other nipple. He then switched places and commenced with his mouth on the other nipple.

He then finished and started to kiss down her stomach. He stopped right at the top of her underwear. Thankfully she was just wearing a kimono robe to bed and not and entire outfit. He pulled down her underwear and saw the slick, but very wet pink folds that he was searching for. The funny thing about all this however was the time that he was taking to sleep with her. In this case you could not call it sex or a quick fuck, but love making. He was making love to her.

Momo moaned loudly as she felt the small fold being spread slowly. A slick tongue was inserted into her folds and ran up and down her virgin pussy. A lusty whimper was released from her soft bruised lips. Her expression was of total ecstasy. Sōsuke then stopped and decided it was time to fully join with Momo. He pulled down his pants slowly and his raging member appeared for the entire world to see. He angled himself and pushed in slowly as in not to cause her any pain. He heard her cry out in discomfort and stopped to wait for her to adjust to his size.

His lover looked up at him and her face was flushed. She had no idea what was going on, but soon realization hit her. She looked scared at that moment which alarmed Aizen. He frowned and looked very puzzled.

"Is something wrong my little Peach?" Sōsuke never once called her anything, but Momo. Now he was using pet names? That's just freaky. She looked at him and then down at where their body's joined.

"This can't be real," She whispered and was stared at him. "You actual want this? You're just using my body…"

"No!" Sōsuke snapped and glared at her. "Never ever say that to me again! I love you Momo! I am making love to you!"

"W…What?" Momo looked so surprised and finally it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was making love to her. He wasn't using her just for a fuck or to get off, but he was making love to her. This is what she had always dreamt of and now she has gotten it. "Oh Sōsuke…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Momo," He said with a smile that he use to smile at her when he was captain. He then kissed her lips and started thrusting slowly inside her. It was the most wonderful feeling both of them had ever experienced. Momo herself was a virgin and Sōsuke had had many lovers before, but to both they have never experienced the pleasure and joining of souls quite like this one. For once in their afterlives, their vows, hearts, and souls were one.

One thrust after the other brought even greater pleasure than before. Soon both cried each others names and climaxed. Both thought they would never experience a force as great as that. They laid there in each others arms until day break. Aizen quickly dressed and looked down at Momo. It was heartbreaking for him to leave her like this. He then slowly dressed her and picked her up. He shunpoed back to her room and laid her in her bed. Laying a kiss upon her forehead he frowned. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked on the verge of tear. That look hurt Sōsuke deep down. In all his centuries he had never experienced such sadness as this. He frowned and kissed her lips.

"I will always be with you my little Peach…" Aizen said softly and smiled. "I vowed to give you my heart and my soul and you shall forever have it."

And with that Aizen disappeared from Soul Society. Leaving Momo all alone in her cold and lonely bed staring out to where he left.

'_You shall forever have my heart and soul too Aizen Sōsuke…'_

~Fin~

* * *

Author's Note:

Please review!


End file.
